The Truth
by Kumella
Summary: When the world comes crashing down, what is there to do? Blues fights to pull everything together. She started the reaction, and he was always powerless to stop it. She was everything to him, and nothing. Based more on the story by the Protomen.
1. Chapter 1

He had obtained a firm refusal to be a hero. Not for a race so ungrateful, not for a race that could never understand. This would be the end of it all, forever. He would live for his own person, alone.

"They need a savior," he had been told. "They cannot help themselves." Well, they would certainly have to learn. Maybe then they would appreciate what had been done for their sake.

And so he watched from a distance, invisible to anyone who had not the intuition to find him. The human race performed monotonous, simple tasks each day as if they had no minds of their own. They were so like their oppressors, without the power.

They didn't seem to mind their lives. He couldn't understand what in the world they needed a hero for; of course they had no freedom, but they were rarely harmed. There were so many others who were far more deserving of the help they cried for, yet he was made to save the ones who wouldn't lift a lethargic finger to save themselves. If they needed someone to waste away, giving all of himself for all of them, then they could look to his younger brother: the beloved champion, the kind-hearted liberator. Mega Man.

He felt such resentment towards Rock, who was given credit for what had been his battle. And for what reason? He had put the same effort into the work, with less aid.

The citizens walked up and down the sidewalks, under watchful eyes. They were as dead as their mechanic overseers. A slight, barely visible smile crossed his face when he thought about it: he, a machine, had more life than the human beings he had been created to protect.

They were so simple-minded and dreary; they never did anything new, rarely made fresh accomplishments, and were frightened of anything that _looked_ dangerous. The robots weren't so difficult to get rid of, definitely not like their masters, but their number created another problem. No matter; with enough willing fighters, it wouldn't be so challenging. But no, they were too afraid. Harmless shadows and eerie sounds frightened them. It shouldn't have surprised him that the thought of fighting for freedom would be too much to ask.

They all looked the same to him, no one any more special than the other, just like the robots. He spotted a girl in a pure white dress walking in the crowd. She caught his attention momentarily, before he realized that she was just as ungrateful, unintelligent, and uninteresting as any other.

The sun was shining brightly, and reflected off of the windows on the skyscrapers. They looked like a swarm of stars lighting the city's day. The sky was a pale, faded blue around the sun, with a more electric color towards to horizon. Not a single cloud was present to ruin the perfect scene.

How he secretly yearned to enjoy the world without bother. The sun, the moon, the air and wind, rain, anything. However, he held onto the fact that he never would. There was no place for him, no extra room to share the beauty with him. Not even a drop of warm sunlight could be spared to grace his skin. Nothing.

_ Is this the only way for me to experience life? _He asked himself._ Will I rot away in the abyss of my being shunned?_

He no longer had a purpose. Although he had vowed to live for himself, he knew not what to do with himself. If there was nothing for him to enjoy, and if his reason for creation had turned out to be a fallacy, then what was there for him to live for?

He considered these thoughts for some time, undisturbed in his dream-like state. He had not noticed the time that had passed. The streets had cleared, the daylight turned to moonshine. Hardly a soul walked the streets at night.

He resolved to remain as he was. He would merely wait for fate to change for him, for he had no business trying to change it himself.

It came to a point where the streets seemed to be entirely empty. Sensing it would be safe to make an appearance, he stepped out of his quiet sanctuary and onto the sidewalk. He inhaled the gentle night breeze; felt it on his face, let it push him forward, down the street. It was as if he were in a trance or deep meditation. Nothing mattered.

Without the sunlight, the city seemed to be a forest of black masses and streetlights. He ventured through his silent wonderland without care, without notice of eminent danger.

He was knocked from his state by noticing something familiar. It had only been a few hours since he had seen it. He had believed it to be miniscule at the time. Even at this second, it still felt trivial, but he had an odd feeling.

The same girl in the pure white dress who had been walking down the sidewalk during the day was now walking towards him, on the opposite side of the street. She was alone, but didn't seem bothered.

Was she insane? Did she not know what could happen to her at this time of night? He stood bewildered. Or maybe she worked for Wily. Maybe she had nothing to fear. Either way, she was not his concern, not anymore.

She continued on her way, and never noticed Blues, but he would never have touched her, not even come close to it. However, he was not her concern.

There was another thing she had not noticed. In an alley, just off of the sidewalk, the very one she had chosen to venture on, was a rather large man. He had already seen her, and waited like a spider in its web for the unsuspecting prey to find itself entangled in his trap.

She approached the alley, and as she did, Blues saw the man. This brawny middle aged man stepped out in front of her, and grabbed her in a most unpleasant manner. The girl pushed him away, but to little effect. He was not deterred. He snatched her up with twice the vigor, and when she refused him again, he slammed his fist into her ribs. She was stunned, and struggled to catch her breath. Another blow caught her left eye, and she stumbled backwards.

Again, the man forced himself upon her. At this point, Blues had seen enough. Stupid and ungrateful or not, this girl was being attacked by one of her own, and in a time when the lot of the humans should have been coming together as one to protect each other. Blues felt enraged at the disgusting act.

He flew at the man in a rage, fists flying with no care as to what damage he caused. The man didn't even have the time to scream. Blues stopped only when the man fell, unconscious. Maybe he was dead, but now he could no longer lower Blues's expectations of the human beings he had been made to protect.

The girl sat silently on the concrete. Her face was pale with fear, her eye beginning to darken with bruising. She seemed unsure of what to do now; her attacker was gone, but here stood this man-or what looked like one-who had most likely beaten a man at least twice his size to death.

"Thank you," she said, almost in a whisper. "You saved me."

Blues heard her speak, but was not able to process the meaning of the words. He hated the human race, but couldn't understand why he had helped this girl. But then there was something different about this. Although she stared fearfully up at him, ominous looking as he was, she had appreciated what he had done for her. She knew he was a hero, at least for her. She stood, using what strength she had, and thanked him again.

She had thanked him.


	2. Chapter 2

After staring at him for a few minutes, the girl left him, somehow able to walk home without help. He watched her go.

Blues was unable to believe that she was purely good at heart. _She didn't even attempt to save herself, she should have done more_, he thought. As day returned, he decided to return to Wily. There was nothing else to do, and he wondered what the man was up to.

Blues ventured, unbothered, into Wily's domain, finding him in the lab, doing some sort of work. Wily turned when he heard him.

"So you have retuned," Wily said with his strange smile. "I was wondering where you had gone to last night."

"What importance is it to you?" Blues asked.

Wily shrugged. "I suppose it isn't. But either way, I have a little job for you if you don't mind."

"What's in it for me, old man?"

"Amusement. I have a feeling that the people in this city are beginning to question me. I'm planning on having the army reassert my power, and destroy anyone who challenges me. They will start this little production at the end of this street. I merely need you to supervise; you don't have to participate if you don't wish. Just make sure things don't get out of hand."

"You realize that Mega Man will put a stop to it as soon as it begins, don't you? And besides that, there's no reason to believe that these stupid humans would go against you. They are weak and fight for nothing. Even you are weak."

Wily frowned. "There's nothing wrong with reminding them who's in charge once in a while. Will you watch or not?"

"If I have nothing better to do," Blues answered.

"Good. The fun starts at noon."

Wily turned back to his work, toying mindlessly. Blues turned and left, walking even-paced down the hall, peering at a clock as he passed it. It was only ten thirty. He had much time on his hands before the possible show.

As he left the building – through the back, mind you, so as not to cause a disturbance – he glanced at the landscape, far off in the distance. He vaguely remembered the good doctor telling him of a time in the past, without beings like himself, where tasks were performed solely by human hands, where man labored in the hot sun all through the day, sweating and exhausting himself to death. His father had worked the mines, dying a working man's death.

Blues had already suffered the same fate once.

In a sense, he owed at least some small part of himself to Wily for giving him a new start, for reviving him from the dead. But Wily was human too, and he forced machines to perform his work rather than ruling himself, therefore he was no different from any other.

Blues wondered about the land beyond the city. What could be found there? Certainly nothing useful if it was not being occupied. However, it piqued his interest. He had never seen it up close before.

He started his journey to the city limits, taking lonely backstreets. As he drew farther from the heart of his home, he began to feel different. It was quieter as he moved closer to his destination. The great towers gradually diminished into houses, and soon, the houses disappeared.

Blues stepped into the grass, undisturbed by metalwork or concrete. The air was cleaner here. The sun: somehow brighter, more brilliant. In the distance, he could see a run-down structure of some sort. A small tower of brick the color of sand, but it wasn't a tower in the city's standards. Small, quaint, and standing alone in the plains. It was far more peaceful than the empty spot he had called his "haven" in the city.

Upon entering, he saw the way the sun made a spotlight effect through the spaced where the windows should have been. The remainder of the room was shady, but not dark. It was cool and calm and quiet.

But it was not empty.

In the corner or his eye he spotted a figure: small and delicate, almost hidden in the gentle shade. He raised his weapon, ready to kill if it was worth it. The figure stood and backed towards the wall. It was the girl from the previous night. She was without the purity of a white dress, replacing it with a simple pair of jeans and a shirt. The bruises and swelling were more apparent now.

"What are you doing here?" he questioned her coldly.

"Nothing," she answered quickly and timidly, "nothing. I just wanted to escape from the city for a short time, even though I haven't been here for long."

"Where have you come from?"

"I was visiting family in Europe…have you been there? It's a lot like it is out here, or at least where I was. Very relaxing."

Blues kept his weapon at the ready. The girl eyed it with caution.

"Please don't," she stuttered in fear. "I'll leave if that's what you want, I won't bother you."

Blues saw that she was harmless, and decided not to give her any more reason to be any more frightened than she should be at the sight of him. She calmed immediately.

Blues seated himself at the opposite end, and the girl sat where she was.

After a moment, she spoke: "I hope you don't mind me asking, but why do you wear that?" She gestured to his suit. "I don't think I've ever seen anything like that."

He understood. She knew nothing of the robot army, of Wily or the Good Doctor, or of himself or his brother. She must have had been in Europe for some time. Blues and Rock both looked so human that they could easily pass for one, when confronted by someone who knew no better.

"I have work today," Blues answered. "Probably very soon, actually." He didn't care to explain what had happened during her absence. She could easily become another frightened human. She most likely already was.

"What is your name?" she asked.

"Blues," he answered. He supposed he should ask her, as was human custom. It was strange, speaking to someone not like himself. However, he still felt the same cynicism towards her.

"Harmony," she replied. How charming.

"Well Harmony," he said without any color in his voice, "do you have the time?"

She glanced down at a delicate wrist watch, as delicate as her figure. "Eleven twenty," she said.

"I should be getting back to the city, then. My work starts at noon."

"Maybe we'll see each other again soon?"

"Unlikely."

He left her there. He hoped he would never see her again. She would only cause problems for him.

Blues was swift, swifter than any mortal, and made it back to the city. He went to the specified area where the army was to initiate. He could see them forming a small faction, where the people could not easily view. He climbed a fire escape ladder, placing himself high above where he would best be able to watch the scene unfold.

He guessed that is was noon now, for the faction advanced, chasing the frightened people away, pushing those who were to slow. It was the people who caused the most destruction, stampeding frantically away from their fears. They screamed and some cried, but no one bothered to turn in protest.

In little time, the newest savior appeared, ready for battle. Mega Man rushed into the scene, taking down each robot with little effort while still more came for him. There was more chaos at this time than there had been before Rock's arrival.

People continued to run witlessly, causing still more commotion. Blues watched with interest.

Instantly, something was wrong.

Harmony – possibly on her way home from the city limits – was attempting to make her way through the discord. She was frightened, and didn't know where to go. A robot spotted her, and made its way forward, mistaking her for a rebel. She backed away, of course.

_What else would she do_, Blues thought, and although he judged her harshly, he couldn't stand by and watch her be killed, he blood spilled on the pavement, with blank eyes staring into the sun. So he rose, and went down to her, unnoticed by Rock, who had busied himself with the faction. He easily pushed the robot away from her frail body, smashing its face in with a single blow. It lay, more lifeless than before, on the ground.

Harmony stood speechless. Another robot came her way. Blues searched the partially broken area for some sort of debris, and found his target in a metal pole, sharpened at one end from breakage, and light enough for Harmony to hold steadily.

He grabbed it and handed it to her. "Drive it right through its face, with all the strength you have. I dare you to tell me you won't do it."

Harmony whimpered as a tear came rolling down her cheek and she turned her face into Blues's chest. He grimaced, and pushed her back, but held her close to him. He put the pole in her hands once more, but this time with his hands also on the slapdash weapon. Pulling her forward, he led her to the attacker, and forced her to assault this menace. It was more her strength than hers, but together they vanquished the thing, and it fell. Blues pulled the pole out of the lifeless body, grabbed Harmony up into his arms as if she were a rag doll, and ran past the mess and the battle field, heading straight for where he had seen her go the previous night, when she had returned home. No one could stop him.

He placed her roughly on the ground, handing her the pole.

"You are a worthless disappointment to me, just like every other human being. I don't know why I thought… Don't expect to see me again, not unless you can bury your dim-witted fears, which I doubt. You will never know what living is if you cannot learn to fight for yourself."

He started to leave her, and she said, "Why didn't you run from them, like the others? Why were you able to fight them so well, like the one in blue? It's like you're…like you're indestructible."

He gave her one last look before walking briskly away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Note: **So I guess it's cool to put an author note. Anyway, I really enjoy anything that you have to say about any of the chapters, and I want to thank those of you who subscribed/favorited, because it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Feel free to send a private message if you so wish.

**Chapter 3**

Of course he was right about her. She was only human, nothing more. He had gone so far as to risk himself and having himself discovered by his brother. But for what? For some mealy bodied female who could do nothing for herself? He would not let Harmony worry him any longer. Next time he would leave her for the army to be splattered on the pavement or be taken away, blood staining the sidewalk.

_But why do I remember her name_, he asked himself. If she was so worthless, why did he remember?

He walked back into the office of Wily, who smiled when he saw him, still at work.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" he asked.

Proto Man didn't answer. He glanced at the notes and blueprints lying on the table, messily written and scattered every way.

"So Mega Man made an appearance, did he?"

"Yes, but I didn't pay much attention to him."

"How do you intend to hide from your brother forever?"

"I'm not hiding," Blues raised his voice, slightly offended. He honestly had no reason to go after Rock. They had differing opinions, but he felt that Rock had every right to fight for a lost cause if he so chose.

"Another thing," Wily said, his voice changing. "I heard that there was a dissenter amongst the crowd today. A girl, looked about your age, with a frail frame. Do you know anything about that?"

Blues was stunned for a moment. If he had had a heart, it would have been racing, like that of someone who had been caught red handed. "No," he said. "I didn't see anyone, but even if I had, I'm sure she's not worth the trouble. I mean, if she's so frail, what could she possibly do?"

Wily shrugged. "I see your point, but still, it bothers me. Someone standing up against an army is so unimaginable. I'll have to have a few more robots rebuilt in addition to the ones that Mega Man destroyed. Do you think she is working with him?"

Blues wanted greatly to change the subject. "Like I said before, she's probably nothing." With that, he left, in a hurry.

He wasn't sure where to go. A strange impulse drove him to the house of Light, the last place he would think he would want to be. He prayed that Rock was still away.

He made his way to the tenement, and knocked gently on the door. It was answered promptly by the Doctor.

Thomas looked at him in surprise. "Hello," he said hesitantly.

"Is Rock away?" Blues asked.

"He is; he's still out checking for more trouble…Would you like to come in?"

Blues nodded, and Thomas made way for his first son to enter. Inside, it was run down, the way Blues remembered it. Thomas gestured for him to sit down on a small sofa. Blues sat, and his father joined him.

"What can I do for you?" Thomas asked, unsure.

"I couldn't tell you," Blues said. "I'm not sure why I'm here."

Thomas smiled. "Well I'm glad you came. I've been wondering about you…are you well?"

Blues nodded.

Thomas cared greatly for his son, even if he chose to perform tasks for his rival. He didn't want Proto Man to be the way he was, but nothing could be done, and he could never tell his son that he was disappointed in him.

"Is there something on your mind?" Thomas asked.

Blues paused for a moment before speaking. "No."

Thomas knew this wasn't true, but he didn't wish to push Blues away after he had miraculously chosen to stop by. He hoped that something hadn't happened to him. Blues was an inhuman machine and looked the age of a young man, but to Thomas, he was a little boy—his son—and he felt the need to protect his child from the monsters and the bullies, especially the ones who took the little boy's mother away before he could meet her.

"What is life like here," Blues asked. "I mean to say, what have you been up to?"

"Just what you'd expect," Thomas said, not wanting to spell out the obvious, "and worrying about your brother, and you. Try to be careful. I know you don't worry about much, but you're still just one person. Don't let yourself be overwhelmed."

"You'd be surprised by what I am capable of now," he replied, offended. "Nothing stands in my way and I care for no one. That is what makes me strong."

Thomas sighed. "Well if that's what you believe. How do you like things nowadays?"

"Just fine. I'm fine."

"Alright, son."

They sat together in silence for some time. Then Blues stood and headed for the door. He didn't want to be there when Rock returned.

"You're always welcome here," Thomas said as Blues went out the door. Blues nodded, and left.

The sun was setting as he walked back through the city. He hadn't realized how long he had been with Light. He soon found himself back at the street where the demonstration had occurred. It looked better than it had earlier. Mega Man had obviously worked at putting things back together before he left the scene. There was still work to be done. Although Wily had caused the destruction, he would send robots to fix it, so it would be the way it was. For now, astounded spectators looked around: a fallen street light here, some broken windows there, among other things. No real damage had been done, at least not to the people.

He was easily recognized when he was out in the open, as he was now. They all glared at him, pointing the finger of blame in his direction. He himself had not caused this, but he had stood by and watched it happen. He supposed that no one has seen him come to rescue Harmony, in all the distress she was in.

"_Damn_," he thought._ Why do I still think of her?_

He walked down the street, his thoughts untouched by the citizens' anger. He couldn't return to Wily for fear of being questioned again. He couldn't go to Light because Rock would be there. He would not go to his haven or to see Harmony in her apartment; _that_ was something that he would never do. But where else was there to go, save the tower, the place that reminded him most of her?

He journeyed back through the city, through the soft fields of life, back to the tower, lonely, in the middle of a sea of nothing. The moon could be seen, just barely rising over the horizon. He entered the tower, now completely dark inside.

He seated himself on some sort of fallen piece of architecture, and attempted to relax. He resolved to see if he could visit Light again the next day. He hadn't had much of a relationship with the man, but he wasn't afraid of him in any way, and new that Light would never try to harm him. He would visit again the next day—yes, a fine idea—and sort out his thoughts. It could be most helpful.

On the subject of fear, Proto Man did not fear Dr. Wily either, or at least not for himself.


	4. Chapter 4

His eyes opened in the morning light. He hadn't even realized he had fallen asleep. He had to have been very tired, or extremely worried.

He immediately remembered his plans to see the father, but there was the issue of making certain that Rock would not be present. He wondered how to go about it. The easiest way would be to cause a disturbance, but Mega Man would most likely leave as _soon_ as he realized that the problem had disappeared, to pay a visit to their father…

The next best way would be to ask Dr. Wily to schedule another demonstration. This would keep Mega Man busy for some time, and what did it matter to him if any humans were harmed? They would probably run away before anyone could even touch them, anyway.

But what if _she_ was there?

That would be another problem. However, he could not understand _why_ it was a problem. She was the same as any other, perhaps worse.

What if she was captured, and brought to Wily? Then there would be no hope for her whatsoever. He could imagine her there, shaking in a corner of Wily's office as some simple robot from the army approached her, knife in hand, ready to…

He ran out of the tower, through the field, and back into the city. No one stopped him as he bolted to his destination, a streak of red in the crowd. As he came closer to the complex, he took note of a fairly long plank of wood. He knew where her apartment was, but not her room. So as he ran inside of the building, he stopped abruptly to question a tall and maternal looking woman who was in the lobby.

"Please," he said, "don't be afraid, I just have a question for you."

The woman watched him with careful eyes. "What do you need?"

"I'm looking for a girl. Her name is Harmony; she's small and thin with long hair. I know she lives here, but I need her room number. Can you tell me what it is?"

"Why do you need to know?" She began to worry.

"Ma'am," he said, almost choking on the word, hating so much to address an inferior being with respect. "This is very important. For her safety, I need to know where she is."

The woman sighed. "Room 308. It's on the top floor."

"Thank you."

He went back outside, grabbed the aforementioned plank of wood, and returned. He skipped the elevator and ran up the stairs, climbing tirelessly to his destination.

Harmony's room was the last at the end of the hallway. He stopped to knock, making sure she was home.

After a few moments of unbreakable silence, she answered, shocked to see him there, especially with a plank of wood in his hands.

"Harmony, listen to me," he said, a touch of concern in his voice. "You cannot leave this room until I come back for you. Don't answer the door to anyone, save myself. If anyone comes here and they are not me, then do not make a noise. Don't even move until you are certain they are gone."

"Why should I listen to you?" she asked. "You made it perfectly clear that you didn't want to see me again."

"Yet here I stand. Like a fool, I know."

"You can't force me to stay here." She tried to push her way past him. He gently placed her back inside, holding her there with one hand.

"I didn't think you would resist me, but I brought this just in case." Blues gestured to the plank. With Harmony safely inside, he shut the door, and shoved the plank under the door knob, jamming it shut.

He left her there, and went beck outside, and made his way to Wily. The doctor was sitting at a desk, reading a book quietly. It was strange to see him relaxed; Blues didn't like it.

Wily looked up. "Hello, my friend. You left in quite the hurry yesterday. Was something troubling you?"

"No," Blues answered. "You seem strangely unperturbed. Anything I should know about?"

Wily smiled. "I find that making a definite decision is quite therapeutic."

"What decision might that be?"

"Well, I have decided that I am going to have that girl taken care of."

Blues was stunned, but kept his composure. "I thought we agreed that she was harmless."

"It only takes one rebel to turn an entire city against you, I would know. It's like a domino effect. One by one they will follow her lead, and what is more inspiring than a frail little girl standing up against the big bad man? I can't have that. I will have every force I own searching for her. Having not seen her myself I'm not sure where to start, but I'm sure it won't be too difficult. I _will _find her and I will have her removed before she causes any problems.

"You will be my most valuable asset, Proto Man. I know you hadn't seen her, what with all the commotion on that day, but I trust in your ability to hunt her down. Eliminate her yourself if you have the chance. Actually, I think I'd prefer it if it were you who did the job."

Blues was shaking, mentally, at least. He wasn't sure what to do, but he knew he had to speak to Light.

"Dr. Wily," he said in a monotone. "Why don't we have another demonstration today? I think a follow up will remind this city what they are dealing with."

Wily smiled. "Not a bad idea. Ah Blues, sometimes I think that if you weren't a robot I'd swear you were my son, my own flesh and blood. Let's have it, then. I'll organize today's event. Why don't you choose the location?"

Blues thought quickly. "The airport would be nice," he said, placing the danger as far away as possible.

Wily nodded. "Very well."

"I think I might as well go there now. I'll be waiting for your soldiers."

Blues left in a hurry. Of course he wasn't going to the airport. He was heading to see Light. He was in dire need of speaking to someone he could trust. He felt that there was something wrong, but he wasn't sure what. However, it seemed to have something to do with the odd way that Wily had smiled at him, as if there was something Blues hadn't understood.

By the time Blues had arrived at the tenement, he felt certain that Rock was long gone. He entered without fear, seeking the man who had the possibility of being able to help him.

"Blues?" Light said as he answered the door.

"I need your help," he said quickly.

"What is it?" Light guided Blues to the sofa, seating him gently.

Blues wanted to speak, to tell Light that a life was in danger, and he was at fault. He had trouble finding the words.

"There is a girl," Blues said. "She…I put her in danger. I wanted so badly to see someone to become the hero that I want them to be that I have put her life at stake. Now, Wily wants her killed, and I don't know what to do. I don't know what would be worse: keeping our secret or telling Wily that it was I who saved her, that it was I who put the weapon in her hands that killed the robot."

Light smiled. "I thought you hated humans. What makes you think that she is any different from the others that you loathe? Why is she worth your time?"

Finally, the question came up, asked directly. Well then, what was it? He knew nothing of Harmony, had had no previous attachment to her. So then, what was it?

"She…" Blues thought hard. "She thanked me. When I fought off the man who attacked her, she thanked me. She had appreciated what I had done for her. When I saw her again after that, she treated me as a human being, like someone with emotions and a heart."

"It sounds to me that you're in lo—"

"I don't love her." Blues interjected, returning suddenly to his angry self. "It just means something to me that she would act the way that she does. When the other people of the city see me, they stare at me with hate in their eyes and I know that they want me dead. When she sees me, she has a look of adoration. Anyway, my point is that I need to know that she is safe. I can't guarantee that she'll be safe if she's alone in her apartment, and I can't always be there to protect her because Wily would eventually wonder where I've gone."

"Bring her to me," Light said. "I'll keep an eye on her, and seeing as how Wily is done tormenting me, he shouldn't make an appearance here. And I promise you that I won't tell Rock that she is a favor of yours. I'll tell him—let's see—I'll tell him that she's some homeless girl with nowhere to go. He probably won't question it."

Blues nodded. "I'll come right back with her." Then, as he was leaving, "Thank you, Doctor."

Light nodded and smiled. Then, they both heard someone coming down the hallway, to the door.

"Oh my," Light said. "That must be Rock. Blues, you can climb out the fire escape if you want to avoid confrontation." Light pointed out the window.

Blues nodded, and climbed out quickly. He made it to the ground just before hearing Rock's voice. He ran as fast as he could manage, wanting nothing more than to get to her before it was too late.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's**** Note:** I'm very, very sorry for how long it took to get this chapter out. I've been extremely busy with AP testing and music, so I haven't had the time lately for the story. But here is it, and I hope you all think it's decent for the amount of time it took. Also, Act 2, if you want to call it that, part 2 would probably be sufficient, should be something happening soon, so there you go. Be ready for more robotties and reploidy poidies. Reviews make me smile, so say whatever you want. While I'm on the subject on reviews, I want to thank the user named Jab for all the wonderful reviews. Jab, I very much appreciate it. You make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

Lots of Love, Kumella

* * *

Proto Man arrived back at the apartment in no time. The wood was still where he had placed it, for which he was grateful. Nothing had been touched or tampered with. He quickly removed the jamb, and entered.

Harmony was sitting quietly in a chair in front of the window overlooking the street, far below. She turned to look at him.

"What did you come back for?" she asked.

Blues noticed the exhaustion in her voice. "You tried to break out of here, didn't you?" he asked.

She nodded. "I wasn't going to just let you keep me in here against my will."

Blues approached her. "Well, there is something else that you must do against your will. I need you to come with me, and I will take you to the home of Dr. Thomas Light. You will be safe there."

"I'm not going anywhere."

Blues narrowed his eyes. "You're going if I have to drag you there, screaming all the way."

Harmony stood, and came close, much closer than any other human would come. "Why are you so interested in my safety? What's in it for you? Every time I've seen you, you've ended up telling me that you hated me and never wanted to see me, but here you are trying to be the hero."

"I have to be someone's hero." He became suddenly melancholy. He had been so easily replaced as "The Hero".

"You don't need to be mine," Harmony said. "I don't want you to do something that you don't want to do. I mean, that man in blue seems to be able to handle things so well. You don't have anything to worry about."

"I have to save you. You're the only person that has ever appreciated my efforts to be a savior. I have to repay you somehow. You're the only person that hasn't hated me with their entire being. You have shown me kindness, whereas others have detested me without knowing what I have been through, without knowing how I was once like that 'man in blue'."

Harmony crossed her arms, with a pensive look on her face. She was unsure, and was so confused by Blues's contradicting behaviors. There was no way to know that she could trust him.

"Take off your helmet," she said.

Blues stood silently for a moment, then slowly pulled the helmet off of his head. His brown hair fell over his eyes in a mess. He felt the air in his hair and against his face.

He looked so human. Harmony reached up, and touched his face. It had a strange texture. It was similar to skin, but felt different.

"I'm not human," Blues said. "I am a machine that was made by Dr. Light to help the people of this city. That man in blue is my brother, Rock, or more commonly known as Mega Man. He and I are not like the robots in the army that you see causing all the destruction. He and I are reploids."

"I see," Harmony said.

"So what now?" Blues asked. "Will you cast me aside, seeing as how I'm not like you?"

"No. You seem too troubled for me to just leave you. It seems as though we need each other."

"So then you'll let me take you to Light?"

"Yes."

Harmony packed a few things, trying to be as quick as possible. Blues watched with discomfort, expecting the snipers to come in at any moment. When Harmony was through, the two of them walked through the city, back to the tenement.

Blues stopped in front of the building. "I can't go in with you," he said. "It would cause trouble if I went in with you. Light's room is on the top floor, on the far right. He'll be expecting you."

Harmony went inside without a word. Blues watched her go, keeping an eye out for any signs of danger. He stayed a few moments after she disappeared, making certain that she was safe.

Blues was only a few blocks away from the tenement when he saw a familiar face. The face of a 'comrade'.

Elec Man stood there, rather calmly, as Blues approached. When he saw Blues, he smiled, the very same smile the Dr. Wily had had. Blues tried to keep his composure, but was hardly able to triumph in that respect.

"Strange seeing you here," Blues said. "Shouldn't you be back in the lab?"

"The Doctor sent me to find you," Elec Man said as he crossed his arms over his chest. "He needs to have a word with you, and he sounded upset. If I were you, I'd make haste to see him. I think it's serious."

"You sound almost happy to bring the news."

"Happy? Why would I be happy about it?"

Blues glared. "Don't you dare try to scare me. You won't succeed."

"I would never try to harm my own brother," Elec Man said as he placed a hand on Blues's shoulder. "I just want you to hurry home, before Wily becomes impatient. I'll walk you there and stand with you when the two of you meet, if you'd like."

"Don't bother," Blues said as he pushed past. He was in no mood for Elec Man's sarcasm. He was more worried about what Wily wanted.

The lab had an eerie feel. Something wasn't right, but no one else seemed to sense it.

Wily was waiting in his office, hands folded over a desk, with bright eyes staring straight ahead. Blues had seen that look before. It happened when Rock first ruined Wily's plans, and again when Wily watched some innocent citizen be killed by a robot.

"Come, sit down," Wily almost commanded. Blues seated himself in the chair in front of the desk. Blues squared his shoulders, staring back at Wily with the same intensity.

"You failed to make an appearance at the airport," Wily said. "Which is very strange, considering it was your plan to be there in the first place. What, may I ask, kept you away?"

Blues said nothing. He had no excuse other that the truth. But he didn't dare speak.

"Well come now, my son," Wily said. "Tell your good doctor what it was."

Blues kept silent.

Wily narrowed his eyes. He stood slowly, with such carefulness in his movement that it seemed as though he had choreographed each step. He walked around the room.

"I took special care when I rebuilt you, Proto Man," he said. "After those humans stood and watched you fall to pieces."

"I fell to pieces under _your_ army!" Blues yelled. "It was your fault! And I never asked you to rebuild me! Why would I want help from a pathetic human being? I wish I had remained in whatever state I was in, dead or otherwise."

Blues felt the sudden pressure. It was the same as when he fought to save mankind, and he began to fail. He was breaking again. He wanted to forget Harmony and this trouble she put him through, he wanted to be alone and be free. He hated her, he hated every man and woman and child he had ever seen.

"Maybe I should have you killed again, then," Wily hissed.

"You can't kill me!" Blues shouted as he pushed Wily across the room. Somehow, the man withstood the blow. "I am different; I am reborn. My being rebuilt was a mistake for both of us, but especially you. Don't you dare threaten me, Wily. I will kill you, I will destroy everything that is a part of you!"

Blues began to walk out of the office, but heard Wily speak:

"You know about that girl, don't you," he breathed. "Don't lie to me."

"What girl," Blues replied.

"You know exactly who I mean. You've known about her all this time."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You're lying! I know you are! I saw you there with her on that day, holding that bar for her as if she were some child, forcing her to kill what she feared. I stood watching, and you never saw me."

"If you know it was my fault, then why are you going to kill her?"

"It would serve me no purpose to kill you, I realize that now. But without that girl, your would have no reason to go against me. I will hunt her down, and kill her myself if I have to, kill her like that harlot that Thomas was in love with –"

"Do what you want, I won't stop you."

"You seem to be so fond of that girl. I don't think I can believe you."

"Something in me felt something once, but no more. Now I realize that I can only live for myself. I can't live with this pressure-" Blues threw the desk across the room "—that has been forced onto me. So kill her if it pleases you. I won't stop you. I won't save this city and I won't do your bidding."

Once again, Blues tried to leave, and once more, Wily spoke:

"You say that now, but wait until I find her. Then we'll see what you really think of her."

Blues stayed for a moment, then ran out of the building.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's**** Note:** I was so moved by the lovely reviews that I wanted to get this chapter out ASAP. I love all of you dearly. Part I is getting pretty close to its end, and Part II will follow it soon after. Hopefully you will not be disappointed be the end of Part I, but you will probably understand why it will end the way it will. If you don't, then hopefully Part II will help you understand. Enjoy, leave reviews if you want, message me if you wish.

Many hugs, Kumella

* * *

Rock had politely given up his room for Harmony, and slept on the couch instead. When Harmony woke up, it was to see the sharp and bright morning sunlight peeking like a laser through the drapes. Her long hair was bunched in tangles from sleep.

She couldn't remember much from the night before. It seemed as though everything that occurred after she left Blues had disappeared. Thomas Light had let her into his tenement room, she and the doctor and the reploid spoke briefly, and she was soon in bed.

Now, as she stepped onto the cold wooden floor, she wondered if it had all been imagined. When she entered the living room, Rock was still asleep on the sofa, and Dr. Light was seated at the table.

"Good morning," he said in almost a whisper, so as not to wake Rock. "Did you sleep well?"

Harmony nodded.

"Please, sit down." He gestured to the seat across from him. Harmony sat.

The home was charming, as small homes often are. There was little in the way of decoration, but somehow it was still pretty.

"Thank you, for letting me stay here," Harmony said.

Light smiled. "For my son, I would do anything."

"But he hates so much. How do you love him?"

"The same way that you do."

Harmony blushed.

"Blues is not evil. He was just caught in a bad situation, and I blame myself for that. I can't disown him for what isn't his fault, and even if it were, he is still my son. His mother wouldn't have wanted that."

"His mother?"

Light smiled sadly. "Yes. Emily was a wonderful woman, and I'm certain she would have loved to have met her sons. But she left before they were made."

"What happened to her?"

Light sighed. "Wily had her killed, to frame me. All of those robots you see are mine; I made them. Wily used to work for me. He wanted fame, and would do anything to get it. So he had an early model murder Emily. Because I had made the robots, it was my fault she was killed, and I believe that myself. But her death turned the city against me, so here is where I hide, hoping that things will change."

"Is that what Rock and Blues are for?"

"Yes. Blues was the first, but he was destroyed by Wily's robot army. Wily took him, and now uses him for his own purposes."

"Excuse me? That can't be true; Blues saved me. He can't be one of those monsters."

"I can't call my own son a monster, but I know for a fact that he is responsible for much of the damage in this city. Most likely, he's killed someone."

"I don't understand. Then what is he doing with me?"

"You must have done something to make him think about everything. For that, I am grateful. I think he may actually feel something towards you."

"But how long will that last? He seems to just go back and forth between gentler feelings and incomparable hate. I don't know what to do with him."

"Only Blues can control what he does. You can only do what you can."

"Elec Man, I can trust you, can't I?" Wily asked.

"Of course."

"Wonderful. Then I need you to do a small favor for me. Go and find that girl. I don't care if you have to burn this entire city to find her. Bring me that girl! But don't kill her; she must be alive if this is going to work. Understand?"

"Your wish is my command, Doctor."

"Good. Now get out of my sight, and don't return without her."

Elec Man left without another word. He had always known that he was greater than Wily's cherished Proto Man. Now he was going to prove it.

"This is my lab," Light said. "It's not as grand as I would like, but it works very well for me."

The room was small, and its entrance was almost hidden. The door was so unnoticeable. There was plenty of light; it was as bright as a doctor's office. There was a large table in the center of the room, with many different tools on tables all around.

Harmony followed Light, listening as he explained how certain things worked, when she nearly tripped over a loosely plugged wire. She reached to push the plug all the way in.

"Careful," Light said. "Electrical shocks leave ugly burns, worse than flame."

The day was uneventful, for the most part. Rock was incredibly kind and had a very warm personality; the exact opposite of Blues. He had a less complex background and lifestyle, and seemed to be, overall, happier to be alive.

"Rock," Harmony said as they sat outside together, in front of the tenement. "I really appreciate how you've been treating me. Things have been so strange, ever since I came back here from visiting my family. Talking to you has been such a comfort."

"I'm glad you think so," he said with a smile that wrinkled his fake skin and turned his eyes to almost slits in his face. "I'm always happy to help anyone in need."

"Isn't that what you're made for?"

Rock made a face.

"I mean, I don't mean to be rude, but wasn't that the purpose of your creation? To help people?"

"No, I was made just to be a son, but I _wanted_ to help the people in this city, to save them from Wily's robots. I like to think that my father raised me well. He helped me to become the person I am today."

"I see."

Blues damned himself a million times, and cursed himself a billion more. There was no right decision, no path to happiness. He would forever be caught in a labyrinth of indecision, jumping between one feeling and another. Nothing would make him happy forever.

He hated Harmony from the depths of his being. He hated that it was _she _who had forced him to be the person that he had no desire to be. It was her fault that he was risking himself for some petty cause. He hated her for replacing the pressure that had been lifted when he had vowed to never help anyone ever again, Wily or the people of the city. He wanted to rip her apart himself, and still her beating heart.

But then, who would be there to lift his?

He felt hate, but he also felt something else, something that would always keep him from ever harming her. He would destroy the whole city and himself before ever laying a hand of malice upon her.

So there he was, on his way again, to beg mercy of her. To plead with her, so that she would tell him that she hated him, and deny ever having had feelings towards him. To remove any binding tie between them, so that he could finally be free. He wanted her to be a disgusting human. Then, he would be able to forget her amongst the crowd, and never have to worry about her again. The pressure would be gone once more, and he would never care for anyone ever again. If she had love in her heart and freed him from her grasp, he would go to Wily, and beg to be destroyed.

But even if he forced himself to believe it, it would never be true. Harmony was incapable of being a disgusting human. She was too heavily caught up in the matter of being a beautiful woman. And although Blues felt that there had to be something wrong with her, that she was simply too wonderful to be real, he could find no flaw in her.

So he ran, faster than he ever had. He didn't care if Rock saw him or not; he had to tell Harmony what was on his mind, if only to coax her into setting him free. He could be in heaven, however short a time it would be. If he could only love once, now was the time to do it, before his life was over.

He became excited as he ran. He wanted to see her beaming face look upon him like an angel with no judgment in her heart.

When the tenement finally came into view, he felt as if he could fly, and the feeling became more intense when he could see her standing outside, although he was worried for her safety.

But he stopped abruptly.

His Harmony stood there, beauty glowing off of her like sunshine, in the arms of his brother. It was a gentle embrace, and they both appeared happy. Rock's arms were wrapped protectively around her, and she held on to him, as if for safety.

That embrace belonged to _him_. Rock had been embraced too much, and now he was stealing.

Before his eyes, Blues's angel turned into a harlot. She had betrayed him. She was ungrateful for what he had done for her. He realized that he had meant no more to her than anyone else ever had. He was just another man. No, not even that. He couldn't even be a man to her. He was not human enough, not as human as Rock.

Harmony spotted him. Their eyes met for a long time. She tried to approach him, but he bolted off, long before she could ever hope to catch him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's** Note: I'm back! I am incredibly sorry for the million year wait, I really wanted to get something done sooner but many things came up. Part I should be done in the next chapter... or the one after that. Probably the next chapter. Once this whole thing is finished, I'm planning on writing a new story on the game Amnesia: The Dark Descent. I've been really interested in the story of the Grunt. I love each and every one of you who have been nice enough to read my stuff/favorite it, I really appreciate it. Jab, I wish I could private message you so that I could thank you properly for being the best. Have a wonderful day you guys.

Lots of love, Kumella

* * *

Streetlights fell under the strength of his hands. Cars were tossed like coins, and were just as easily broken. He ruptured the pavement, and punched holes into the sides of buildings. People ran in fear at the sudden destruction. Watched glass break at his touch, and the shattered pieces fall around him like crystallized rain.

Wily was soon at the scene, with his robot masters and the army. "You fool!" he screamed. "If you destroy the city, there will be nothing left to rule!"

Proto Man didn't listen, or maybe he didn't hear. He threw things and broke them apart wildly. The streets appeared to have been struck by a hurricane.

"Stop, Blues!" Wily called. "Maybe I can help you! You and I are friends, don't you remember? I restored you! I can take away whatever pain you're feeling."

Blues stopped momentarily. He approached Wily, exhausted and sullen. "How could you possibly help me?"

"It was that girl, wasn't it?" Wily asked, feigning genuine care. "She did this to you?"

"I did it to myself. I let myself think that I could be like a human." He stormed back into the street, wrecking things with twice the intensity. But no matter how he tried, the pain would not leave him.

"Damn it," Wily said. "We'll have to use the whole army to stop him now. He was such a great asset…No matter. Gutsman, Cutman, go and gather the robots to attack him. We'll need our entire force to take him down."

"That won't be necessary," Elec Man said. "I can do it myself."

"You're sure? Proto Man is incredibly powerful."

"That may be so, but if he continues to over exert himself like this, he could shut himself down. Either way, I can fight him just fine. Leave it to me."

"Alright, if you wish to do it yourself, then so be it. But I'll ready the army just in case."

The crowd gathered around Proto Man, sick and pained. When they were ready to attack, everyone heard a familiar voice.

"Mega Man!" Wily said. "How kind of you to come!"

Rock rushed forward, taking down as many of the robots as he could. They kept coming, like an unending wave. Just when it seemed to be too much, he could see a figure come forward, and all of the robots stopped. The figure was dressed in red, with a long, yellow scarf.

Rock stood, bewildered. He had no idea who this person was; he had never seen him before.

Light stepped into the street. "You don't understand do you?" he said. "You must be wondering about this person. Rock, this is your brother, Blues. I know you sought vengeance for him, and you also sought to save humanity, but you have to understand that accomplishing both is not possible."

Blues knocked countless numbers of the army out of his way, smashing them to pieces. He had such incredible strength, like nothing anyone had ever seen. Nothing would stand in his path.

The two brothers stood face to face.

"These people aren't worth it," Blues said. "I know this is a fact. You can never hope to please them, and you will likely die trying. Brother, listen to me: let's abandon this city and these people. We will go somewhere where we'll never be bothered. Just the two of us."

"No, Blues," Rock said. "I can't do that. My responsibility is here. Why don't you stop this? Humans don't know any better. They need us to survive."

"You don't understand, you silly thing. But how could you?" Blues laughed. "We are just too different; we cannot hope to coexist. So do me this favor: destroy me. I refuse to live any longer. This life pains me too much. Please, put an end to it for me."

"No! I can't do that to you. Blues, there has to be some way I can help you. This isn't the only way out. Please, believe me."

"Not for me. Do it, now."

"Kill him!" someone yelled from the street. Others joined in, yelling similar things. A crowd of people formed around the two brothers. They screamed, demanding the death of their one-time hero. Now Rock had to make a choice.

Harmony ran. Light and Rock had commanded her to remain inside, but she knew that Blues was in trouble. What was worse was that she knew it was her fault. Nothing stopped her now.

She saw the crowd, and heard them crying for the death of Proto Man. She had to stop it. Amongst the debris, she saw a long, metal bar, just the right size for her. She grabbed it, and ran into the crowd, attacking the wild audience as she moved forward towards the front, but not with enough power to really harm anyone. Blues had saved her, and now she would save him. She had once been frightened, but no longer. These people wanted to harm her hero, and that was not acceptable.

"Blues!" she shouted as she came to the front. She came to his side, and pulled him into her arms. "Rock," she said as she turned. "Don't do this. He's hurt, he doesn't mean to harm anything."

"_You_," Wily hissed quietly. He knew that the girl had to be the one who had caused him so much trouble. Blues's malfunctioning was entirely her fault. "Elec Man," he said. "Change of plans. Don't lay a hand on Blues. Take care of that girl standing there with him."

Elec Man nodded, disappointed but happy to be of service to his master.

"Harmony," Blues said, "why are you here?"

"I came to save you," Harmony said. "Like you did for me."

"I thought that…I saw you and Rock. You really care for him, don't you?"

"Of course I do, but not in the way that I care for you. Rock was only trying to comfort me because I was so worried about you. Blues, I'm sorry I scared you, and I'm sorry you're in so much pain because of me."

"I wanted to tell you—"

Harmony placed her fingertips over his lips. "You don't have to say anything, Blues. Come with me." She took his hand, and led him towards the edge of the crowd. "We will be free together. You don't have to live this way."

He followed her, then a thought hit him: How could they be together? Their feelings had no real foundation, and he would never age or become ill, while she would grow old and die. There wasn't a way for it to work. Blues had the option of ignoring this fact, but he couldn't. He cared enough to want her to be happy without him. She would not be able to live a full life with a reploid, but he didn't have the courage to tell her.

Rock shoved them to the ground, suddenly. A bolt of electricity shot above the three of them, smashing into a building, nearly collapsing it.

"Both of you would do better to get away from that girl," Elec Man said. "She is who I'm after."

"Not likely," Blues said. "If you want her gone, then you've got to kill me first. Of course, that shouldn't be a problem for you, right? You've hated me for ages."

"Out of the way," Elec Man said.

Rock stepped closer to his brother. "I'm here for you," he said. "Let's call a truce until this blows over."

"Deal," Blues agreed. He turned to Harmony and said, "Get out of here. I don't want you getting injured. Stay with Dr. Light."

Harmony wanted to stay, but she was afraid that she would only get in the way. She hurried over to where the old man stood.

"Doctor," she said. "What can I do?"

"This is not a fight meant for someone like you or me," he said. "This is what Blues was made for and what Rock became. Maybe if they are united they will prevail."

Wily watched as the machines prepared to fight their largest battle yet. Now unsure, he feared for his life. The two most powerful robots had come together. They were most likely greater than the entire army combined. The tension only increased as seconds flew by. He snuck into his domain while all were distracted.

All for one, that is.

Harmony watched him show his cowardice as he abandoned his work to save himself. She was not a predominantly hateful person, but as she stared at the man, she couldn't help but know that this destruction and madness was largely because of him.

"Doctor," she said gently. "Do you believe that one person can make a difference, even if they are small and weak?"

"I believe that certain people should not involve themselves so much in danger," he answered. "However—" he leaned down to carefully grab a long, sharp piece of broken glass "—I do believe that anyone can be a hero."

Harmony gently took the blade from his hand.

"You'll have to hold it stronger than that," Light said.

Harmony felt the glass cut her slightly, but not enough to cause any serious pain.

"Be careful," Light said. "I couldn't bear for another life to be lost because of me."

"This is not your fault. You are a great and kind man, Dr. Light. I'll see you in the end."


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:**Sorry for the short chapter, but there wasn't a whole lot left to say. This is the end of Part 1, and the chapters for Part 2 should be coming out at just about the same speed as the ones from Part 1. I hope you all enjoyed The Truth so far, even though you probably don't know what the truth is. To be truthful, I don't even know what it is, but that's what happens when you have to name and summarize a story before you've even finished it. But hopefully you still enjoyed it. I love hearing from you, so don't be afraid to review the story/contact me. I know the ending seems pretty gloomy, and I'm not sure what the turnout for Part 2 will be, seeing as how I haven't written it yet. After The Truth is completely finished, I'm pretty sure that I am going to do some stuff for Amnesia. If you guys have any suggestions for other fanfics that I should write, feel free to let me know, although I can't guarantee that I will know what you're talking about. Have a great day.

Lots of love, Kumella :)

* * *

All of the robots had their hands tied, so when Wily entered his domain, he was alone. He thought that the safest place with the best view would be the roof. He would be able to watch the battle without suffering any harm whatsoever.

"What have I done," he said to himself as he made his way quickly up each story in the building. He realized that although Light had created the machines, it was he who had affected them in a way that caused them to fight in this way. However, his thirst for power outweighed his guilt. Furthermore, he had put great effort into building the robots, as Light had.

He felt peace as he strolled though the empty halls. When he reached the opening to the roof, he felt a strong breeze, and let it refresh him. From the edge, he could see the battle: Proto Man and Mega Man being swarmed by every robot. They appeared to be losing. They were powerful, but seemed to be unable to fight such a large force. Wily smiled. He would still have Elec Man in the end, who was quite powerful himself. He could see Light standing there, watching it all. Watching as his sons were being destroyed by the army.

"This is your fault," a small voice said.

Wily turned. He saw before him the girl who had ruined everything for him.

"So you are Harmony," he said, "who has caused too much chaos."

"I'm not the one who started this. You are."

"You just had to get in the way. You ruined Proto Man; now he won't listen and he doesn't act like himself. He seems to have lost his touch."

"He's not worse off. He's so much better, can't you see? He doesn't hate so much now."

"People do not deserve love. They are terrible and selfish."

"You're a person."

"I am not like other people. I understand how the world works. You still believe that everyone is good at heart. That may be the biggest lie you will ever know."

"They _are_ good at heart. You're just too broken to see it."

Wily noticed the glass in her hand. He smiled. "What do you intend to do with that?"

"I have to end this. You've done too much and I can't let it go on."

"I dare you. I'll wager that you won't move an inch towards me."

Harmony stood where she was, the glass shard gripped firmly in her hand. She wanted to end him, but she knew that doing so would only make her more like the monster that she despised.

"Brother," Blues called. "How are you faring?"

"I'll be fine," Rock answered. "You just worry about yourself."

The robots kept coming, and although they were both exhausted, they fought on. They didn't believe that they were losing the battle. They kept their spirits high and pushed on. Machines fell under their hands. Even the robot masters took heavy blows.

"I don't know how much longer I can keep this up," Rock yelled after some time. He was beginning to feel the fatigue from the continuous fighting. He wasn't sure what to do. He knew that he couldn't stop, but he knew that at some point, he would be unable to continue.

"Keep trying," Blues answered. "I think we're making progress."

"Not if I can help it," Elec Man cried as he tackled Blues, who promptly regained his stance.

"Stop trying to compete with me," Blues said. "Go ahead, take my place as Wily's favorite. I never wanted to be his favorite anyway."

"You don't understand," Elec Man said as he shot a bolt at Blues. "As long as you live, Wily will always favor you over me."

Blues took much damage from the blow, but was able to remain standing. He shot at Elec Man, who flew to the ground and remained in that position for some time.

"Just let it happen," Elec Man said. "You seem like you don't want to live anymore anyway."

"Well I can't let it end this way."

Harmony came forward, hoping for the strength to finish the task. Wily smiled, still believing that she wouldn't dare do it. He was shocked when she almost came close to stabbing him in the chest. He caught her arm and held her still, trying to snatch the shard from her hand.

From below, Blues saw Harmony and Wily standing on the edge. He damned himself; he should have known that she wouldn't have stayed where she was. Now she was in danger, and there was an army standing between them. He tried to run forward to the entrance to the building, but each time more robots came to block him.

Elec Man followed Blues's upward gaze. He spotted Harmony at the top, with his master. She was trying to kill him, and that was unacceptable.

Blues looked over, and saw Elec Man raise his weapon, taking aim at the girl above.

"Elec Man, no!" Blues cried. "Don't! She's just a girl! Take me instead!"

Elec Man smiled. "Wily gave me a simple task, and now I am going to prove myself to him once and for all."

There seemed to be dead silence as Elec Man fired with incredible accuracy. He shot his target, hitting her chest where her heart would be, without harming the man with her. She cringed as the electricity burned her skin and sent incredible pain through her body. Then she went limp, falling over as a lifeless doll as her heart stopped.

Blues fell to his knees. He stared in disbelief at the lifeless body hanging over the edge of the roof and had somehow managed not to fall. Reality came over him, and he felt his heart breaking. A shard of glass fell out of the body's hand, and shattered on the ground in front of him. The only blood on the glass came from the hand that had held it.

"It's over, Blues," Elec Man said.

There was a blow, then darkness.

END OF PART I


	9. Chapter 9 PART II

**Author's**** Note:** So here's the first chapter of Part II; if you don't like cussing, then don't read it, because I'm pretty sure I used a few bad words somewhere in here. I love the reviews, so say whatever you wish. Hopefully you won't think that Part II sucks. Have a great day.

Lots of Love,

Kumella

* * *

PART II

When he woke, he felt very different. It was as if he was no longer in his own body. He tried to move: he could. He was a little stiff, as if he had been out of use for quite some time. It was the same sensation he felt when he was first born, as well as when he was reborn under Dr. Wily's command. Now he laid there, on a table in a small and modest lab, without his suit. He was unclothed, besides a pair of shorts.

He sat up, trying to get his body to relax. He stepped onto the floor, and walked back and forth, stretching as he did so. When he felt comfortable, he went for the door to see what had happened.

He was unable to recognize his surroundings. While in the lab, he believed it to be Light's home, but this building looked different. It wasn't the old tenement; it was a house large enough to be comfortable but small enough to be unnoticeable.

It seemed to be empty; he couldn't see or hear anyone else. He searched the house, and found no one. He walked outside, almost crazy to understand where he was and what had happened to him. The sky was overcast, but the clouds weren't heavy enough to drop rain. From where he stood, he could see the mountains clearly. He looked to his left, and saw a small building adjacent to the house. He walked towards it, hoping to find someone.

Inside, it was freezing, but it didn't bother him. There was a small space between the entrance and another door. He closed the first before entering the next, which was made of a much more durable material. It seemed to be meant to keep the temperature inside from rising.

Once inside of the building, Blues was relieved to see familiar faces: Light and Rock stood over two tables, working on something. Light was heavily dressed to protect himself from the cold. When they saw him, they looked shocked, as if he had walking in on some private thing.

"What's going on?" Blues asked, confused. "I just woke up, and I was just wondering…" His voice trailed off.

"Blues, you should leave," Rock said, stepping between Blues and whatever was on the tables, which he had yet to recognize.

"Why? What's wrong?"

Light, too, stepped before the tables. "Listen to your brother, son. There are some things not even a stoic like you could handle."

"Let me see," Blues said. "It's probably nothing."

"Blues, please," Rock said.

Blues stood there for a moment, frustrated. Obviously it was something important if they didn't want him to see. He gently pushed them aside, to allow himself to view what lay on the two tables.

One of them appeared to be unfinished: it was a reploid. Still in its infant stages, Blues could see the wiring and the intricate systems required to make a human-like robot. It appeared to be female; the figure was more curvilinear and slight than that of Blues or Rock. The most striking feature, however, was its lovely eyes. Blues couldn't remember seeing another robot with eyes like hers.

Blues was so intrigued by the incomplete reploid that for some time, he didn't notice what lay beside it. Now, it caught his attention.

Most of the soft blonde hair remained intact, but there were many spots where it had been burned away. The skin was severely burned, mostly in the area around the chest where it was slightly concave. There was a wound on the hand, where she had been holding the glass. All of this was completely preserved in a layer of ice, as if it were some fairytale princess, kept in a deep sleep until some love of hers brought the life back into her.

"Is this Harmony," Blues asked.

Light nodded.

"Were you the one who encased her in ice?"

"No."

"Tell me what happened."

"After the, um, accident, Wily had Ice Man freeze her in a way that would preserve her body for quite some time, if not forever. After you were knocked unconscious, Rock took you, and ripped Harmony from where she was stuck. Now we have her here, or what remains of her. We keep this room cold as a precaution; I wasn't sure if the ice would last."

"What are you doing here," Blues gestured to the unfinished reploid.

"It seems that you and Rock alone can't defeat Wily. So, with Rock's help, I have been making this one to help you. She is modeled after this heroic girl you see here."

"Of all the people you could have chosen, why did it have to be her," Blues demanded as he rushed out. He wasn't sure where to go, so he returned to the lab inside the house, so that he could lie on the table. It was painful enough to see her die; now he would have to deal with something made to look exactly like her, but would never, ever be her.

Rock came into the room, and closed the door behind him.

"Blues, we thought that you would like it," Rock said awkwardly. "It was meant to be a sort of gift to you…The two of you seemed to have so many problems that were rooted in the fact that you're a reploid and she was a human. We thought about it for a couple months before we—''

"A couple _months_?" Blues asked, taken aback. "How long have I been out?"

"It's been a little over a year," Rock explained. "You took a pretty bad beating; we were lucky that your memory survived, or else we wouldn't have been able to rebuild you."

"So that's why I feel so strange. This isn't even my body."

"You were too damaged to just repair; we used some of your old parts, but you're mostly new now. Light made you a little taller and stronger, and he remade your blaster to have more power. Really, it was shocking that your memory survived. We implanted it into your new body, so you're still you."

"Was I really damaged that much?"

"Yeah, after Elec Man knocked you out, he and the others just kept beating you for what seemed to be forever."

Rock sat next to Blues on the table.

"When will she be finished?" Blues asked.

"Probably within the week. The hardest part was making her insides. We already have her skin and hair prepared, and I think Dad wanted to start putting those on tomorrow. You weren't supposed to see until she was finished."

"Does she have a name?"

"Melody."

Blues laughed. "How clever. Hopefully this one doesn't die so easily."

"How can you talk about it like that? I thought you loved Harmony."

"I didn't, I never did. I wasn't built to love things. Light made me as a weapon against his enemies. I wasn't built to be human, like you were. I wasn't made to be a son."

"Whatever you were made for, he considers you his son, and Harmony definitely loved you."

"What for? We never really talked, and I don't think we had anything in common."

"She probably loved you because you saved her on multiple occasions, and maybe she had a special place for you in her heart because she felt sorry for you. If you felt something for her, then you should stop denying it. She died for you."

"I've died more than once for people who didn't give a damn, and I never felt a thing for them."

The brothers sat in silence for some time. Blues stared at the clean floor, trying to clear his mind and avoid talking to his brother, or even looking at him. He wished that he could go back to the way things were, before he had met her…

"I think Dad had another reason for making Melody," Rock said.

"Oh really?"

"I think he was hoping that if he gave you someone, you wouldn't be such a cold-hearted ass."

"We'll see."


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's** **Note**: Sorry for the super duper, extremely short chapter. They should all be longer after this. Hopefully you guys are enjoying the story, I'm sorry if you're not. I love the reviews, so say whatever you want. Have a great day.

Lots of Love, Kumella

* * *

Rock had been right; Melody was finished within the week and was ready for use. She was "awakened" in the small building in which she was made, with only Light with her. He didn't want her to be confused. She showed a few small malfunctions this first time, so Light shut her down and repaired her. The second time she awakened, she was perfect, Light had said.

Rock was the first to see her after that. He helped her adjust to being alive. Light had thought that speaking to someone more like her would help her. She seemed to be able to cope well enough.

Eventually, Melody was brought to meet Blues. There she stood before him, a perfect replica of the girl she had been modeled after. She was even clothed in a simple dress, something that Harmony would have worn, rather than the suits that Blues and Rock wore. She had the large eyes and the flowing, silky hair. Melody was almost too perfect, to the point where she looked exactly like Harmony, but nothing like her.

Blues greeted her passively. He knew that Light wished very badly for him to be so in love with this reploid, but he felt nothing towards her. She was very pretty, certainly, but there didn't seem to be much else. Not to say that she was stupid, but she was simply too young to even have much personality yet. Rock and Blues had learned their ways from age. Melody was new.

Blues returned to the room that had been prepared for him, as he no longer needed to be in the lab. He laid on the bed, considering what had happened. He had met the reploid, and returned to the room. It was not an extremely notable event for him.

Rock came into the room, closing the door quietly behind him.

"Well, you could have been more enthusiastic about that," he said. "The Doctor worked really hard on her. You should have at least pretended to be happy, for his sake."

"So what if he knows I don't care," Blues said. "He shouldn't have made that reploid. We have no use for her."

"Sure we do. She can help us."

The two brothers talked in this manner for some time, coming to the conclusion that Blues should give Melody a chance. She will probably grow to mean something to you, Rock had said.

Another day came, and Blues sat with Melody on a couch. Rock and Light almost strategically left them completely alone. Blues knew that they had done it purposefully.

"Hello," Blues said, without looking at her.

"Hello, Blues," Melody answered.

"How are you feeling today?"

"Fine, thank you."

They sat awkwardly for some time. Blues didn't know what to say, but he felt bad for Light, who had gone through so much trouble to make him happy. He wasn't sure what to do with Melody.

"You don't have to talk to me if you don't want to," Melody said. Blues was taken aback. "I'm new, but I'm not stupid, Blues. If you don't like me, then don't bother."

"I-it's not that I don't like you," Blues stuttered. "We've only just met."

"And yet you show no interest at all in me. I see Rock and Light plotting together, I know what they want me to do. I was made for you, in every way. However, even if you showed me kindness, I wouldn't think of submitting to you."

Blues smiled, amused by her objection. "Oh? Why is that?"

"I don't like you," Melody said bluntly. "You're not kind like your brother, and you judge others too quickly."

Blues laughed. He supposed it was true. "So tell me, Melody. Is there no hope for me?"

"Maybe not, but just because you don't give second chances doesn't mean that I won't."

As she left, Blues felt a small spark in him. She was so different from the way he thought she would be. She was definitely nothing like Harmony, and in a way he was glad for that. He didn't think he would be able to relive the pain. Melody had a different personality and a different name, which helped to a certain extent. However, he remained unsure of the future.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note:** Sorry this chapter took so long. Between having to bear the arch for my school's graduation, starting my vacation, learning new music, being just plain tired, being sick, and having my computer attacked by a virus, I just haven't been able to get a whole lot done. I suppose a bit of writer's block is also to blame, so if this chapter seems a little odd, it's because I really needed to just get past this part in the story so that I could continue. I'm glad that some of you seem to be enjoying the story. The reviews make me happy, so feel free to say whatever your sweet, darling little hearts desire. Send me a private message if it floats your boat.

Lots of love,

Kumella

* * *

Upon later inspection, Blues found that most of the city had been demolished. It lay in ruin, and the bottom of the hill—on which the house was perched—and across a field. Whatever citizens remained there now were slaves to Wily, lest they be murdered by a machine. Wily held no pity for them now, Blues was told. Either they obeyed or they perished. They only had those two options.

Blues did not pity them. They were hateful and cruel, and understood nothing. The only one besides Light that he found he could trust was encased in an icy tomb.

Blues visited her, alone. She lay, dead and gone, body damaged and fear forever painted on her face. This was the second time Blues's face was uncovered in her presence. He felt something as he realized she would never see his face again. She would never see anything again. His odd gray eyes—the same as his brother's—stared at her intensely. He wanted to cry to her, to beg her to return, but he kept his composure. Instead, he bowed his head in respect, and left her. He planned on visiting her again.

Inside, Blues seated himself with Rock and Melody. Melody remained oblivious, but Rock understood everything. So he kept himself quiet while Blues burned in agony, for there was nothing better to be done.

"It's their fault she's gone," Blues said suddenly. "Wily, and all those people… How could they do that to her?"

"Blues," Rock said. "The people certainly didn't want to hurt her, it was Wily."

"They hated her for loving me. It's as much their fault as anyone else's."

"Blues, please, don't think of it that way."

"How can I not? Those people are slaving away for Wily, and they think that that will be the worst of it. If they think they are in hell now, then they have no idea what is coming for them now."

Blues stormed out of the house. He was going to make all of those people pay. There would be no harmony in this world for him because they had killed her.

Rubble now covered the once splendid streets. It was cold, and it seemed as though life had ceased in the city. Blues searched for any human being he could find, someone that he could destroy. They were hidden somewhere, and he planned on finding them.

Blues ran through broken down buildings and searched unmoving cars, and still found no one. However, he eventually began to hear noise, the sound of labor being done. People were moaning in agony and exhaustion as they were forced to work as slaves. He had found his target; now he only needed to go to them and take his revenge.

"Go no further," a voice said. It was rough as sandpaper, and sounded worn out. It didn't sound human, though. It wasn't the voice of a man on his deathbed. It was the sound of a machine who had been overworked. It was a machine who had been used to death.

Blues turned to see what looked like Elec Man. The body was in much need of repair, for there were wires that showed through and parts that seemed seconds away from falling away. He seemed nowhere near as powerful as he had been the last time they had met. He almost appeared to be in pain. He probably wanted to be saved, but his pride would not allow for it.

"Proto Man," Elec Man said. "How are you here? I thought you were dead."

"I thought so as well," Blues said. "But here I stand. Don't you dare try to come between me and my revenge. I'll kill you where you stand?"

Elec Man smiled. "I see. You're still mourning the loss of that girl. But who is it that you speak of that you plan on taking revenge upon? I was the one who killed her."

"Those people pushed her to where she was. You took her life in the end, but they were a part of the problem. If you want to die as well, then I will gladly get rid of you."

"Try if you'd like."

"It isn't a matter of trying. Look at you, you look like you would perish without my help. What has happened to you? You were once such a pinnacle of power, and now you are nothing."

"Don't call me nothing," Elec Man barked. "I am exactly the same as I was before."

It sounded as though he was trying more to convince himself than Blues. It was obvious that he had not been cared for, and that he was likely to shut down soon if someone did not repair him. He had been neglected, and badly.

"What happened to you?" Blues asked.

Elec Man grimaced. He raised his weapon, and fired at Blues. Blues dodged easily, for Elec Man's attack took time to charge, and once it finally went off, it was weak and would have caused little damage if it had hit Blues.

Rock and Melody could see the standoff between Blues and Elec Man. They had followed Blues, worried for his safety.

Melody rushed forward instinctively, despite the calls from Rock to stop where she was. Her speed was incredible, as she lacked the bulk of weaponry. She pushed Blues from the line of fire, and struck Elec Man.

"Melody, no!" Blues said. He was not sure if she would be able to handle Elec Man, even in his weakened state, because she was not made for fighting. He grabbed her by the arm, and pulled her into an alley, knowing that Rock would be able to fight for himself if Elec Man turned on him.

When they were safe, Blues spoke. "This is my battle. I won't let anyone get hurt because of me."

"What exactly are you trying to do?" Melody asked.

"Someone very dear to me was killed. It was the fault of the people of this city, and Elec Man and Wily. None of them deserve to live. The humans never have; save perhaps Dr. Light and especially Harmony."

"Is Harmony the name of that person who was dear to you?"

"Yes. Don't you know about her? You were modeled after her, after all."

"What?"

"Light and Rock made you as a replica of Harmony. I supposed they were trying to remake her in a way in which she would be less susceptible to harm, and also so that it would be easier for her and I to… Anyway, yes, you were made to be Harmony."

A blank stare hit Melody's face.

"What is it, Melody? What's wrong?"

She didn't answer.

"Are you hurt?"


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note:** THE END IS NEAR, just thought you all should know. Yes, I am definitely feeling an ending coming on soon. But not yet; this chapter is not the last. I feel bad for this chapter being so late, but here it is now. I finished chapter 12, so yay me. I want to thank everyone who has reviewed, favorited, or even just read this story, because I really appreciate it. You people are the reason I am still writing, so go ahead and pat yourselves on the back, or even get a massage. It's been fun, and I look forward to more projects. I'm always open to suggestions for other fanfics, so feel free to tell me what you want, even though I can't guarantee that I will be able to give it to you. Leave a review if you want, or even a private message. It makes me feel warm and fuzzy inside.

Lots of love,

Kumella

* * *

"I was made to be someone else…I'm not even my own person. I knew I could never expect to be human, but I thought the very least, I wanted to be a person."

"Melody, you are a person," Blues answered.

"No. I am made to be another person. I can't even hope to be Melody. Second place to Harmony is all I can ever hope to be."

"All I can ever be is second place to Rock," Blues admitted. "My brother was not made as a weapon, but he is in many ways better than me. He is the ultimate hero of the people, the one that everyone looks too in times of need. I am the forgotten martyr turned wicked. I was supposed to be the hero of the people. I was meant to be the one that everyone loved. Well, I earned the love of one, and now that one is dead, and I will never see her again except for in her frozen state."

"I know I will never be able to replace her."

"You don't have to, and you said yourself that you didn't want to."

"It was what I was made for, isn't it? I was made as a companion to you. There is no chance of me being a fighter like you or Rock, seeing as how I don't even have the defense mechanisms to protect myself, let alone weaponry of any kind. If I am not your companion, then what am I? I will have no purpose."

"What does that mean for me, then?" Blues asked her, taking on a sudden tone of sadness. "I am unable to serve my purpose; I haven't been able to serve my purpose since I was 'killed' by Wily's robots. But here I am, quite alive after dying twice now and still showing no sign of being able to perform the duty I was created for. What do you have to say to that? I have no purpose, so should I beg the doctor to deactivate me forever? Is that what I should do?"

"Oh Blues, I didn't realize…I'm sorry."

The two reploids sat in silence for some time. It reminded Blues of when he had rested in his 'haven' so long ago, just before he had met Harmony. He wondered what would have become of her if she had never met him. Maybe that man would have killed her right then. Maybe she would have escaped, and possibly returned to her family. He would never know.

Blues cursed himself for not seeing Melody for being herself. He knew now that he should never have compared her to Harmony. He knew the way it felt to be compared to someone, and what it was like to know that you would never be able to surpass them. Melody must have felt the same way, knowing she would never be the frail but warm and human girl that she was modeled after. Although she was perfect, she would never be _perfect_.

"Melody," Blues said. "Promise me that you won't strive to be Harmony, ever. I know it will be difficult, seeing as you look exactly like her, but please try. You don't have to be anyone but yourself, no matter what you were made for."

Melody smiled. "I'm sorry I judged you before. You really are very cynical, but I suppose it's to be expected from someone who has led the life that you have."

Blues nodded. "Thank you."

Blues almost felt pity for the people in the city as he heard them laboring away. They were stupid creatures in his eyes, though.

"You know," Melody said, "if ordinary people are anything like Dr. Light, I don't think they can be that bad. I have never met any other human besides him, and I think he is a wonderful person."

"He is among few, I assure you. Most people are not like him."

"You've never given them a chance, Blues."

"Why should I?"

"I hated you, Blues. Partially because of your attitude, and also because I hated that I was made to be for you. But now, I don't think I can ever hate you."

"I was headed to where they were anyway. Perhaps I should attempt talking to them, if you really think I should."

"I do."

"Then let's be on our way."

"What about Rock?"

"He'll be fine on his own, especially if all of the robots are that rundown."

Blues walked with Melody in the direction of the sounds of agony. They soon came upon an opening where a large group of people were laboring. They were creating a building ridiculously large for human hands. This was their punishment.

The robots set to watch over the slaves mercilessly paid them little attention. They knew that no one dared to object to them or even stop working without order. So the people worked unwatched.

Melody and Blues approached them quietly. The slaves were shocked to see them, especially Blues. The backed away in fright, but Blues raised his hands in peace.

"Keep working, or you'll draw attention. I only want to speak with you."

Blues scanned the group, until someone spoke.

"I can't believe that poor girl," a woman said. Blues recognized her as the woman who had directed him to Harmony's apartment room. "I find it impossible that she loved a monster like you. Now look where she is: brutally murdered because she wanted to save you. And who is this?" The woman gestured at Melody. "Is she really so easily replaced?"

"Melody is not a replacement for Harmony," Blues said. "They are two different people, and Melody will live the life that she chooses. As for me being a monster—'' Blues smiled sinisterly—"why don't you look into a mirror if you want to see a real monster? I tried to protect you worthless beings, and when I needed you, the only time I ever asked anything of you, you allowed me to be killed. I was forced to fight on my own. And when I returned, who should be there to offer me the perfect chance to exact revenge but Dr. Wily himself? You created what you fear. I am not to blame."

"You know we are weak and have many faults, and yet you still chose to judge us harshly. If we really are so inferior, why would you expect us to be brave enough to fight for ourselves, let alone one as powerful as you? We didn't ask for any of this, and we are helpless to defend ourselves."

"You would be surprised by the strength of one person. It is cowardice, not inferiority, that led you to where you are."

"You will not help us."

"No."

"Mommy," a small voice said. It was tired and worn, with small remnants of hope laying dormant within. "When can we go home? I'm tired."

The woman took her daughter in her arms. "Soon, love, soon. But we have to keep working until it's time to rest. Keep going, sweetheart, we'll be done soon."

Blues watched the little girl return to her work. He remembered the children before, who had seemed so happy. This child had nothing left.

"Can you really stand by as she works to death?" the woman asked. "Even you must pity a small child who has done you no wrong."

Blues thought. Was there really any hope for the next generation, or would the children simply mimic the stupidity of their parents? Blues didn't know if she was really worth saving.

"We had better leave, Blues," Melody said. "They could get in trouble, and we should find Rock."

Blues and Melody left them, and moved quickly away from the sight of the robots. The walked through the streets of the city, searching for Rock. They found him where they had left him, along with the dead body of Elec Man.

"Rock," Blues said. "What happened?"

Rock looked up. He was frightened and desperate. "I killed him," he said.

"Why are you so upset? You've killed robots before, haven't you?"

"Yes but this is different. I didn't really consider the others people, but I _knew_ Elec Man. I knew what he was like, and now I've killed him. I remembered him being so much stronger, I thought he would withstand more. I didn't think I would…"

"Don't cry over it," Blues sighed. "It's not worth worrying about. He was probably going to die soon anyway. Wily didn't keep up his maintenance properly. He's probably better off this way."

Blues lifted his brother by his arm, and pulled him along. Melody followed. Blues took the two reploids home with him. There was nothing else to be done.


	13. Chapter 13

Light was happy to see all of his children back at home, completely safe. They weren't as talkative as usual, but there didn't seem to be anything wrong with them. When Blues came to his father, he embraced him, and apologized. Light patted his son on the back. He had not had the chance to have a family with Emily, and that was something he greatly yearned for. But his children meant the world to him, and he could only imagine that Emily would have loved them too. Light liked to think that, had Emily been there for Blues, Blues would have been a completely different person. He would have learned to love, from the most loving person in the world.

Rock went to his room to rest. He was exhausted from the day. He began to realize that killing the robot masters was like murdering his own family. He had been killing his brothers this entire time, without a second thought. It was all for Blues, wasn't it? The entire point from the beginning had been to avenge his brother. He had avenged him, alright. Now he was left with his thoughts as he went to sleep.

Life would have been different had Blues been in his life. Rock imagined living with a great brother; someone he could relate to; someone to call his best friend. Maybe he would have his chance now, or perhaps soon. Blues seemed to be warming up to him.

Wily sat alone in his office. There was no one to speak to; no one to comfort him. He had destroyed a city to rebuild it again in destruction.

He and Light had been friends, once. It seemed to Wily as though it had been a hundred lifetimes ago, but they had definitely been friends. Somewhere along the line, they began to go separate ways. Wily envied Light; Light had had a loving woman to call his own, and even the robots had loved and respected him. Light had everything and more. Wily had the world and nothing.

Blues and Melody sat beside each other outside, looking at the broken city before them. Clouds of smoke rose and turned the sky dark. They would see the reds, yellows, and oranges of fire tearing everything away.

They were both in human clothes: jeans and a t-shirt for Blues, and a sweater top and jeans for Melody. It felt strange to be in such a normal situation. Well, partially normal.

"Do you ever wonder what would have happened to Harmony if you had not met?" Melody asked.

"Maybe once or twice," Blues admitted. "But honestly, there's no point in wishing for a different outcome. No one can change the past, so I try not to cry over it."

"There's not much to be done here anymore. We really have no reason to be alive now."

Blues thought for a moment, and sighed.

"The truth is, you don't need to have a purpose; no one does. We create the meaning in our own lives, and the people we meet and the things that we are involved in give shape to our stories. The truth is that the life I have led has brought me to where I am now, and I am so grateful. I have the family I never had. People love me, and I love them. I am happy to be here, to be alive. We do have a purpose for being alive: to make everything as great as possible. We have so much time."

The wind began to blow a soft breeze. It smelled of wild grass and flowers. The fresh air was so relaxing and different from the air in the city. It was full of life, but a different sort of life. It was promising.

Blues would not have minded if he lived the rest of his days in that home on the hill, far away from any city or other people. He was finally happy where he was, and did not want to leave. He felt no ill will towards anyone.

Melody kissed him on the cheek. He turned to look at her in surprise, but her lips were already on his.

"Thank you," Blues said when he was able to speak.

He had been so hateful before. Earlier that day, he had wanted to destroy all of humankind for their wrongdoings. Now, he was perfectly content with what he had, and the way things were.

"You know," Melody said. "We can't just let them be tortured like that. We should help them. Maybe then they will love you as much as we do."

"I don't need their love," Blues said. "But it would be the right thing to do. I don't know if I can bear to think of that child slaving away, knowing that I could have changed that."

"We could rebuild the city…"

"It would be perfect again."

"Maybe Dr. Light could make some new robots. Better ones."

There was so much work to be done. It seemed as though it would be an eternity before things would be right again. But then again, it also took an eternity for things to go wrong. For three reploids—and whatever help they could come across—maybe it would take less time.

"This city is just like me," Blues said. "Broken."

"Well then," Melody replied, "we had better start making repairs."

She kissed him again, and he kissed her back. He liked it.

**END**

* * *

**Author's Note**:It's over! All done. I hope all of you liked the ending. I've been thinking about it ever since I started writing this stupid thing. I want to thank all of you who have taken time to read this, because it really means a lot to me. I wouldn't be writing if it weren't for all of you. Reviews make me feel all warm and fuzzy, so leave one if it pleases you. Jab, I want to thank you personally for being the first cool kid. You're the best. To everyone else: have a great day.

Lots of love,

Kumella xoxoxoxo


End file.
